The Last Emerald
by Delta Emerald
Summary: The tale of a young boy, named Delta Emerald, after the loss of his family to a deadly outbreak. Delta and his long time friends, Diantha, Cynthia, and Augustine, on the journey in Kalos in the mid 90s.
1. The Beginning of the Master

**Hey. This is the new version of the _Delta Emerald_ story. I for one find it better. Trying to keep things simple this time. The other version just went left. So here's the story. New and improved!** **Delta Emerald makes no claim of owner ship to the Pokémon company or any other company mentioned.**

On December 5th, 1980, a boy named Delta Emerald was born to the proud mother, Francine Maggie, and father, Peter Emerald, in the fine region of Kalos. Delta was a happy and wholesome baby boy. Francine became a stay at home mom, while Peter worked at the CDC, Center of Disease Control.

Slowly, Peter contracted a disease that killed all white blood cells, and eventually kill the host. Tragically, the disease spread to the rest of the Emerald and Maggie family. Delta was the only surviver of the outbreak due to a strange resistance to the disease.

He was put into an orphanage and was eventually adopted into the Xavier family at three years old. Delta went to school, and went by the name Dex. Throughout the years, Delta became good friends with a boy named Augustine Sycamore, a girl named Cynthia Jones, and another girl named Diantha Anders.

Delta went into a study on all types of diseases at the age of 12, three years prior to the start of his Pokémon adventure. When the time came for him to start his adventure to begin, he had a vast knowledge of all types of diseases and illnesses. This is the start of his journey.

"Hey orphan! I need some money. Fork it over." cane the harsh voice of Delta's bully, Klyde. His two crones snickering.

"I don't have time for this today, Klyde." Delta said in annoyance.

"I said fork it over!" Klyde said a little more harsher.

"I don't have any money for you. Leave me alone." Delta said, not realizing Klyde was getting closer to him.

"That's it, kid." Klyde said before he and the two others began beating him.

(Xavier residence)

"Dex, what happened to you!?" said Delta's adopted mother, Karren.

"Nothing. Just some idiot hit me." Delta answered, "Can I go see my friends later at the park?"

"That's fine, sweety. Just don't be gone to long." Karren said with a smile on her face, "Tomorrow's your big day."

Tomorrow, Delta and his friends are to get their first Pokémon. Later, Delta went to the park to, obviously, meet up with his friends.

"Hey, Dex. How's it hangin'?" Augustine said as his friend showed up.

"Not much. You?" Delta answered his friend.

"I'm all good." Augustine replied.

"Where's Diantha?" Delta asked the other two.

"She said she was getting some stuff done real quick." Cynthia said to her friend.

"I'm here!" came the voice of the one and only Diantha, "I'm here! Hey guys. Delta." Diantha blushed as she looked at the parentless boy she came to love.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. Our first Pokémon." Delta said with excitement. "Sometimes I wish we had just started at 10."

"Even if we wanted to, our parents said they wouldn't let us." Cynthia said, "They said we were mature enough."

Diantha was sitting there quiet, staring at Delta.

"Oh, I want you all to call me Delta again." Delta said to his friends. "I really don't like the name Dex anymore."

"Okay." Cynthia said. "Diantha, you staring hard enough?" All the attention turned to Diantha.

"Huh? What? Stop, Cynthia." Diantha said to her. Cynthia was the only person Diantha told about her crush on Delta, despite being painfully obvious. Delta had a feeling that she liked him but brushed it off.

"I got to go home, guys." Delta said, "Karren's making potatoe soup."

"See ya." Cynthia and Augustine both said.

"Bye Delta." Diantha said.

The other three continued talking after Delta left.

"You should really just tell him how you feel. It's painful how obvious it is you like him." Cynthia said playfully to her friend.

"It's like I can't. I've tried, but I just can't get the words out." Diantha said, defending herself.

"I understand." Augustine said. He secretly had a crush on Cynthia. "Well, I've, got to go home as well. Bye." He said before getting up and leaving.

Diantha and Cynthia got up shortly after and left.

 **How's the first chapter? I'm gonna like this one better than the other version. If you want me to tell you to story plan for the other version tell me and I'll post it. If you haven't, please follow me and my stories. Peace and Torchic grease.**


	2. The Choosing

**I** **find it that I write best early in the morning. I legitimately post these as soon as I'm done writing them. I'm gonna make a little announcement page so follow that which should come out shortly after this. Have fun with this chapter.** **I still make make no claim of ownership to the Pokémon company or any others mentioned in this story.**

Delta bolted up from his bed. Today was finally the day he was going to get his first Pokémon. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, a gray hoodie, some blue Converse, and his favorite necklace. Delta ate a quick breakfast that Karren made which consisted of eggs, biscuits, and gravy. He grabbed his bag and started out the door before turning back.

"Thanks Karren, breakfast was good." Delta said "I gotta go get my friends."

"Not yet, you're not." Karren said, "Delta, I want you to be safe out there. Don't outdue yourself, and please make sure to eat." she said smiling.

"Yes ma'am. Bye I love you." Delta said to his adoptive mother.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Karren said pulling Delta into a hug, to which he returned. "Wally said he wished he could be here to see you off, but he had to go in really early for work. He wishes you well."

"I'll see you again." Delta said, "After all, you are the best cook in Kalos."

"Bye sweety. I love you." Karren said tearfully. She watched as the young boy she raised all her life, left to start his journey.

(Diantha's house)

Diantha heard knocks coming from her front door. Still halfway in her pajamas, but with some regular clothes on, she opens the door to see Delta staring at her.

"Morning. You almost ready?" Delta said taking note that she was still somewhat in her pajamas.

"Almost." Diantha said, a little mesmerized by Delta's blue eyes.

A minute passed by before Delta spoke to her again.

"Can I come in?" Delta said, waving his hand in Diantha's face.

"Oh, sorry." Diantha said blushing madly. "Come on in."

Delta sat down on the familiar couch in Diantha's living room.

"I'll be right back." Diantha said before running upstairs.

About five minutes passed before Diantha came down in white shorts, a white T-shirt, and white Nike's.

"How do I look?" Diantha asked her friend.

"You look great." Delta said " White is really your color."

"T-thanks." Diantha said, cheeks turning red.

They headed out the door to get their other friends.

Next was Augustine. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt, gray pants, and brown slip-on shoes.

Lastly, but not least was Cynthia. She wore a black crop top, white shorts, and black Nike's. She also wore two hair clips, one on each side, that resembeled black tear drops with yellow stripes.

The four of them made their way to the next town, where the professor resides.

They made it to building that contained the start of their journey. Professor Magnolia walked out of the building to greet them.

"Hey guys." The female professor said to the group. " Now I know you are all excited, but I have some bad and good news."

"What is it?" Delta said, not caring about context.

"The bad news is that we only have one starter Pokémon left." Professor Magnolia said, "But we have plenty more to choose from."

"That's fine." Augustine said

They all went inside the facility to get their starters.

"So the last actual starter is a Froakie." Magnolia told the group.

"I'll take it." Augustine said.

"He's all yours." Magnolia said handing Froakie's Pokéball to Augustine.

"I guess you three can walk around the compound and pick whoever strikes your fancy." Magnolia said to the other three.

Cynthia found a peculiar Gible that she instantly took a liking to.

"I'll take this Gible." Cynthia said stroking Gible's head. Magnolia handed Cynthia Gible's Pokéball.

A female Ralts walked up to Diantha and grabbed her leg, making her jump a little. She reached down and picked up the small Pokémon.

"I want this Ralts." Diantha said, obtaining the Ralts' Pokéball.

Delta wandered around a little bit. Then he saw something. A small amount of blue was poking out from behind a plant. Delta walked up to the source of the color to find a small Bagon.

"Come here, buddy." Delta said softly to the baby dragon, outstretching his hand to it.

The Bagon blew a puff of smoke at him.

"It's okay." Delta said inching forward. He lightly touched the Bagon's head and pet it.

The Bagon walked toward him. Delta sat completely down. The Bagon crawled into his lap and curled up in it.

"I see potential in you." Delta said. "Can I gave this Bagon?"

"Sure, but that Bagon has been abandoned by his original trainer." Magnolia said, "In all honesty, I'm surprised he walked up to you at all, let alone touch him. Here's his Pokéball."

Delta took the capsule. He got up from the floor and walked back over to his friends.

"That was amazing." Diantha said.

The four of them left the building after getting a Pokédex and thanking Professor Magnolia.

Walking down the street, Delta stared into the Amber eyes of his Bagon.

 **Took me forever to get this up didn't it? I'll try to upload more often, I promise. I'm doing better than I used to at least. See you guys later.**


	3. The Ruins

**I'm just gonna do one a day. Let's do it. Don't let my dreams be dreams!**

 **I'll never have a claim of ownership to the Pokémon or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**

The four new trainers were setting up camp as the night got very close. Starring out at the fields filled with Pokémon, something caught Diantha's eye.

"Hey Delta, you said you wanted a Yanmega, right." Diantha asked her crush.

"Yeah. Do you see one?" Delta said.

"I see a bunch of Yanma." Diantha said pointing In the direction of the Flying-Bug Pokémon.

Delta looked over, jumped up, grabbed Bagon's Pokéball, and ran over to the Yanma.

"Bagon, go!" Delta said as a particularly feisty Yanma became hostile.

The Yanma sped at Bagon.

"Bagon, Ember!" Delta said, to which the baby Dragon puffed out a thing of fire. This did a massive amount of damage to the Yanma. Delta threw a Pokéball at the Yanma. Once. Twice. A click could be heard as it wiggled a third time. The Yanma was caught.

"I got it!" Delta screamed enthusiastically.

"Good job." Diantha said to him.

"I really want to get the other two starters for Kalos." Augustine said. "I heard you can get the Kanto starters here as well."

"Hey, its getting late. Let's get some sleep." Cynthia said, "Besides, there's some ruins nearby I wanna check out."

The four of them fell asleep. The next day they walked the short distance to the ruins.

"These ruins look really cool." Diantha said trying to read the inscriptions.

"I wonder what they say." Augustine said, puzzled. "It's a strange language."

"It's the Arcenius language. The language of the legends." Delta said, "I recognize it from some books, but I can't understand it."

"I can read it." Cynthia said "My grandpa was a huge ruin fanatic. I got into it and learned a lot. Including this language."

The four of them walked to the center of the ruins to what looked like an ancient tablet.

"And the forces of Life and Death shall collide at the hands of two friends," Cynthia read from the tablet. "The great battle will awaken the Guardian, so it may challenge the victer."

"Interesting. I have to assume it means Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde." Delta said, a picture of them in his mind. "Xerneas is life, Yveltal is death, and Zygarde is the guardian."

"A prophecy of sorts about the legendary Pokémon." Augustine said, "Sounds like something an evil organization would exploit."

"Really does." Diantha said "Imagine it. A bunch of grown adults with suits running around trying to raise a legendary Pokémon. Ha!"

The group began to walk away from the ruins to the next town.

"Next place we stop is Cedar town." Diantha said, looking at her map.

They walked into the town, first stopping at the Pokémon Center. They walked around the town before going down a small road.

They came upon a fenced off portion of land, two stone columns connected the fence with a gate. On one column the was a black and gold plaque that read 'Emerald Estate'.

Delta froze. Shocked in place. Tears rolled down his face.

"Delta, are you OK?" Diantha said concerned for her friend.

"I, I never thought I'd see this place." Delta said.

He went to go open the gate. But found it locked.

"We need to get the key to this place." Delta said wanting access to his home.

They walked back into the town.

"The mayor should have the key to the house." Augustine said.

They found the mayor's builging, and walked inside.

"Hello." said the receptionist

"Hi." Delta said "I need to see the mayor."

"You do know that's not how this works, right?" The receptionist said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "The only way you would be able see him is if he allowed a meeting or if you're from a powerful family."

"I have one question, then." Delta said to her. "How powerful was the Emerald family?"

"They were one of the most powerful families in Kalos." The receptionist told Delta. "They helped put most of our mayors in office."

"Well, I'm Delta Emerald and I'd like to see the mayor." Delta said.

The receptionist spit out the coffee she was drinking.

"Just go down the hall behind me and to the left." The receptionist said cleaning the coffee up.

They began walking to the mayor.

"Sir, there are four trainers coming to you. The main one's and Emerald." The receptionist said over the phone.

 **I'm gonna go ahead and end this chapter. Sorry it's really short. I'm just really tired. See you guys tomorrow.**


End file.
